


Code Black

by timetogoslumming



Series: Camp Mountain Ridge [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetogoslumming/pseuds/timetogoslumming
Summary: Les and David get into a fight and it turns into an emergency.





	Code Black

“That’s so gay.”

A group of middle school boys laughed at their table in the dining hall, where Les squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “That’s not funny,” he said. The boys, who all seemed to be heading down the middle school bully route, turned on Les in disbelief. “You-” Les steeled himself. “You shouldn’t use gay as an insult.” 

“Why do you care?” one of the oldest guys there asked. “You gay?”

“No,” Les retorted stubbornly. “But my brother is, so don’t talk like that.”

“Davey?” a quiet boy asked in shock.

Just as David came back from a quick staff meeting outside the dining hall, Les nodded eagerly. “Yeah!” 

David took a seat at the table and the quiet boy turned to him. “Davey, you’re gay?” 

“You got a boyfriend?” one of the other boys asked.

David’s jaw dropped and he froze momentarily to shoot Les a look, but it was too late. Les was already nodding along. “Yeah,” Les said proudly. “He’s dating Jack.” 

David felt his face grow hot as the boys laughed. He stood back up abruptly, and tapped Les on the shoulder. “I need to talk to you,” he said through gritted teeth. “ _ Outside _ .” Les stood reluctantly as the boys at the table snickered. David led Les outside just after he signalled for Jack to follow after remembering that he wasn’t allowed to be around campers alone, even if that camper was his little brother. 

As soon as they were outside, David rounded on Les. “What the… muck? What are you  _ doing _ ?”

Jack looked alarmed. “What’s going on?” 

“Les decided to out me to his entire table,” David replied angrily. “And he told them all that we’re together.”

Les shook his head, awkwardly long hair flopping wildly. “You’re already out! I didn’t think it would be bad!”

“It’s not appropriate!” David half-shouted. “It’s especially inappropriate to tell all of them that I’m dating Jack!”

Les’ voice grew frantic and his eyes wide. “I didn’t know it was a secret! I’m  _ sorry _ !”

“Whether I’m out or not,” David said sternly, “That’s not for  _ you _ to tell people. Besides, I told you if you tell anyone about Jack and I, I’d tell Dad what happened to his bike.”

“Davey,  _ no _ !” Les whined. “You  _ promised _ !”

Jack held up a hand. He looked tired. Whether that was because of the argument he was watching or the added stress of being camp director, it was hard to say. “Don’t worry about it right now, Les,” he said. “Just don’t tell anyone else. It’s not appropriate.” Les nodded, looking guilty. “Go on back to lunch.”

Les went back to the dining hall after one last muttered apology to David, leaving the two adults outside alone. “He didn’t mean to do anything wrong,” Jack pointed out. 

David crossed his arms. “Still. Now all those kids are going to know.” 

“Yeah, that’s not great. But for real? It was bound to get out sooner or later, especially since Les knows.” David just shrugged. “Look, neither of us are in the closet, your family knows, the board knows and they’re okay with it… other than campers asking too many questions, we don’t have a problem here.” 

“Les is just always pulling this kind of shit,” David said sulkily. “He can never keep his nose out of my business.”

“So?” Jack asked. “He’s a little brother. I mean, I’m an only child but from what I know about little brothers, that’s just how they are.”

“I shouldn’t have even let him come so much this summer.” 

“Come on, Davey. He’s having a great time.”

David said nothing, but nodded. He led Jack to a spot beside the dining hall where kids couldn’t see them through the windows and kissed Jack for a little while before they finally pulled apart. 

“I gotta go,” Jack said reluctantly. “When’s your break tonight?”

“Nine to eleven.”

“See you at my house?”

“Yeah.”

 

At dinner that night, though, David still hadn’t forgiven Les. The rumor about himself and Jack had spread through camp like wildfire, and now David and Jack couldn’t even be in the same room together without kids making kissing noises at them and laughing. David took a seat at his normal table and Les followed him, getting ready to sit next to him, but David stopped him. “Maybe sit at someone else’s table tonight,” he said. 

Les’ face fell, but he nodded and wandered off to Race and Spot’s table, where he sat down alone. David did his best throughout the meal to ward off questions about his love life, which the boys there fired off nonstop. Finally, he snapped. “Everyone  _ stop _ . This is not an appropriate topic of conversation. What I do in my personal life is no one’s business but my own.”

“And Jack’s,” a boy mumbled.

“ _ My business _ ,” David growled. 

From across the dining hall, Jack caught David’s eye and looked pointedly between him and Les. David shook his head and wrenched his eyes away from Jack, concentrating on the plate of spaghetti and salad in front of him. 

 

The next day at lunch, Mush pulled David aside. “Hey, do you know if everything’s okay with Les?” Mush asked. 

David shrugged. “We kind of had a fight yesterday. He’ll be fine.”

Mush didn’t look quite so sure. “I think he’s just been having some trouble with a few of the guys in his cabin. And I mean, you know Les. He usually gets along with everyone.” 

“What kind of trouble?” David asked. 

Mush shrugged. “He won’t say. But, uh, we’ve had some trouble with gay jokes in that group this week, so…”

“Got it.” 

After lunch, Les pulled David aside as the campers were cleaning the dining hall. “Can I use your phone to call Mom?” he asked.

“No,” David replied. “Why do you need to call Mom?”

Les bit his lip. “I want to go home.”

“Why do you want to go home?”

Les started talking very fast, which was something he always did when he was lying. “Jessie’s having a birthday party this week that I’m missing, and I’ve been here a lot this summer already, and most of what we’re doing this week is stuff I’ve already done, and I think Dad’s painting the house so he might need help with that.”

David frowned and looked down at his brother. “Okay, none of that’s really what you’re worried about.”

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it isn’t. What’s this really about?”

Les clenched his fists stubbornly at his sides. “Nothing. It’s not like you care.” He stalked off toward Mush’s group furiously, where he stood off to the side, instead of integrating right into the heart of the group like he normally would. 

 

David watched Les whenever they crossed paths that day and it was clear that Les was withdrawn, shy, and unhappy. He tried to talk to Les at dinner, and even invited him to come back to his table, but Les refused. He sat at Blink’s table with a bunch of the little kids, sulking and barely eating his dinner. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” David said that night to Jack as they sat on the steps of Flushing at bedtime. They talked quietly, to avoid alerting the campers, who were theoretically supposed to be asleep. “He won’t talk to me or Mush. Maybe I  _ should _ just have Mom come get him.”

“Maybe,” Jack mused. “But do you think this is about your fight yesterday?”

“Probably!” David replied. “But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it! I know I overreacted but if he’s not going to talk to me, there’s not much I can do.”

“He’ll get over it,” Jack said confidently. “That kid idolizes you.”

The radio in Jack’s pocket crackled to life. “Mush to Jack?” On the other end of the line, Mush sounded frantic. 

“Go for Jack.”

“We got a code black.” 

Jack turned to David, white as a sheet. He raised the radio, took a deep breath, and spoke. “Jack to all units. A code black is in effect. Don’t worry about getting your campers dressed, just have them put shoes on and go to the dining hall. Guards and program staff, get to your assigned areas. Confirm that you heard me.”

One by one, staff members checked in, confirming that they heard and were moving into position. Camp Mountain Ridge operated under a system of codes. Yellow was animal. Purple was snake. Orange was severe weather. Code black was the worst one, and the one that they were all afraid of- a missing camper. 

Jack was up in a flash. “I gotta go,” he said before taking off down the hill. Romeo, Albert, and Elmer ran out of the cabin and together, the four counselors went from cabin to cabin, rousing sleepy-eyed boys and ushering them out into the dark. They did at least four headcounts before hurrying their group down the hill toward the dining hall. As they passed Manhattan, David spotted the lifeguards heading toward the lake with flashlights, pulling their shirts off to prepare to get in and search.

David’s heart sank as he remembered something Spot had said during one of their code black drills during staff training. The lifeguards were showing the other staff how they searched the shallow parts of the lake around camp. They made a line and swept the bottom as far as they could touch before taking turns diving. If they couldn’t find the missing camper by the time they got past their diving limits, a search team would have to be called in to dredge the lake.

“Who’s supposed to call 911?” Elmer had asked. “And what’s the closest phone?”

Spot had shrugged from the lake. “Whoever. Closest phone’s in Manhattan. But it’s not a huge rush. By that point, you’re not looking for someone to resuscitate. You’re looking for bodies.” 

 

The dining hall was organized chaos. Specs stood in the front of the hall with a set of full rosters, checking off confused and tired campers as they were accounted for. The counselors were doing their best to keep their campers corralled into separate areas. Blink’s young group had brought their pillows, which the little boys hugged tightly or used to sleep on the tables. Mush stood next to Specs, bouncing anxiously on his heels. 

As David brought his group up for head counts, Specs held up a finger for him to hang back. The other counselors took the group to a few tables in the back corner of the dining hall and David looked expectantly to Specs. “Les is the one missing,” Specs said heavily.

David nodded. “I kinda figured,” he said calmly, but it felt as if a pile of rocks had settled in his stomach. Spot’s words echoed again, chilling him to the bone.  _ “You’re looking for bodies.” _

“Do you have any idea where he would have gone?”

David shook his head. “No. I mean, he wanted to go home, but that’s not really realistic, and he knows it.”

David sat with Mush and Specs as they listened to the non-counselor staff communicating on the radios. During code blacks, they had to get the other campers out of the way and safe while the staff searched the camp. As the campers got settled, Specs sent extra counselors out to search, as well. 

“Pool is clear,” JoJo said.

“Art hut’s clear,” Crutchie called.

“The lodge is clear.” 

One by one, the various buildings were confirmed clear, and the staff ventured out into the woods. There was still no word from the guards at the lake. 

It was hard to tell how much time passed. David had already taken his watch off for the night, and the overwhelming dread inside him made time pass sluggishly.

Finally, Spot’s voice came over the radio. “No luck at the lake. Someone please tell me you’ve found the kid so we don’t have to call a search team out here.”

“Hold off on that,” Jack said. The signal to his radio was poor and his voice crackled and popped. “I’m checking something. Go help search the woods.”

David’s leg bounced as he waited, staring at Specs’ radio, willing someone to call in with good news. After what could have been ten minutes or an hour, Jack called back in. “All clear,” he said. The radio signal was still bad. “I’m bringing him back to the dining hall. Kids can go back to bed. Have Mush and Davey hang back here.” David’s heart leaped and the counselors around the room celebrated the fact that they could finally all go to bed. They roused their groups and herded them back to the cabins. Blink took the longest, trying his best to patiently wake the sleeping boys, who clearly were up way past their bedtimes. 

Just as the last kid from Blink’s group left, Jack led Les inside. Les was carrying his backpack and looked remorseful. “I think this is your’s,” Jack said jovially to Mush and David. 

“ _ What were you doing _ ?” David asked. Les mumbled something. “What?”

“I was gonna go see Sarah,” he said, more loudly. 

“It’s a four mile walk to her camp,” David said in disbelief. 

“He made it a little over two miles,” Jack added. “The kid’s fast. I found him walking down the side of the road. Les, didn’t you have something to say to Mush?”

Les nodded, staring at his shoes. “Sorry, Mush.” Jack prompted him some more. “I shouldn’t have run away.”

Jack led the three of them to a table. “Can one of you go get Les some water?” Mush disappeared into the kitchen for a glass. 

“What’s going on with you?” David asked Les once he had a drink. 

“I already told you, I-”

“No,” David interrupted. “What’s  _ really _ going on?”

Les bit his lip and took a long time to respond. “Some of the guys in my cabin are jerks,” he grumbled. “They’re always making fun of people, and I tried to tell them to knock it off but I accidentally told them about you and Jack and now you’re mad at me and now they’re making fun of me too.” 

Jack caught David’s eye. “Which guys?” Jack asked. Les shrugged. “Les, I need you to tell me. We aren’t okay with that here. And I want to help you but I need to know which guys you’re talking about.”

Les answered slowly. “Corey, Liam, and Benny.” 

“Benny?” Mush asked in shock. Les nodded. “Wow.”

The counselors listened as Les told them, with some prompting from Jack, exactly what the bullies in his cabin had been saying. They had started out just making casually homophobic comments, but it had escalated to a point that apparently made most of the group extremely uncomfortable until Les finally said something. They shunned him and threatened the other boys if they didn’t do the same. 

Mush shook his head slowly. “Les, I’m so sorry we didn’t notice.”

Les shrugged. “They’re sneaky,” he said. 

“Well, none of that’s okay,” Jack said. “I’m definitely going to deal with this. Mush, can I talk to you?” he paused. “Um, over there?” Jack and Mush went to a spot all the way across the dining hall to discuss how to proceed, leaving Les and David alone.

“I’m really sorry, Davey,” Les said. He actually looked like he might cry.

David said nothing for a long time before leaning over and grabbing Les in a tight hug. “You can always tell me if something’s going on,” he said. “We’re brothers. That’s what I’m here for.”

“I thought you were mad at me,” Les said, voice cracking.

David nodded against his hair. “I was. But I’m never going to be mad enough at you that I won’t be there for you. Got it?”

Les nodded. “Are you still gonna tell Dad about the bike?”

“Nah. That stays between us. Just keep my personal life to yourself, deal?”

“Deal.” David held his hand out to shake, and Les extended his after spitting into his palm.

“No,” David replied, withdrawing his hand. “That’s disgusting. No way.”

Les smiled wickedly and lunged, grabbing David’s hand with his spitty one. David yanked his arm away, but it was too late, and he grimaced. After wiping his hand on Les’ shirt, David shoved him away. “I take it back. You’re not my brother anymore.”

 

Early the next morning, the parents of the bullies were notified and they were packed up and sent home. Les decided to stay for the remainder of the week, as long as they were gone, and after genuine apologies from the rest of the cabin, he was welcomed back into the group with open arms. 


End file.
